warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Saphirstern
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite, habt ihr Fragen, Anforderungen oder anderes an mich? Dann stellt sie hier. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benutzer:Saphirstern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 20:03, 8. Nov. 2012 Blogbeiträge Liebe Saphira, ich möchte dich freundlich darauf hinweisen, dass das erstellen von Blogbeiträgen, die sich nicht mit Themen wie Informationen über CA oder grundsätzliche Anliegen befassen, untersagt ist. Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft. Weiterhin viel Spaß im Wiki wünscht dir :) 20:30, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen<3333 Hi Saphir, Ich hab gemerkt,dass ich dir noch kein Bild gemalt hab^^.Deshalb hab ich dir jetzt eins gemalt ;) Hoffe es gefällt dir^^ LG 06:28, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) kurze frage kurze frage möchte dich nicht belästigen ich bin kein user aber werde vieleicht einer also wie habt ihr das wiki so gut gemacht 79.192.6.46 14:18, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)joker ?k :Hallo Joker, :entschuldige wenn ich für Saphirstern antwort, aber diese Frage solltest du lieber einem Admin oder einem Mitglied stellen, welches hier schon länger dabei ist. Das Wiki wurde in Zusammenarbeit vieler User aufgebaut. Mondfell ist z.B. einer der ältesten User, den das Wiki besteht schon seit April 2009. Es wurde schon einiges bis 2010 daran getan, Lilienblüte hat viele Artikel erstellt, gemeinsam haben dann später Silberfluss und ich, mit unseren Ideen, dass Wiki grundlegend verändert und verbessert. Später kamen Starforce StarClan, Fireheart002, Tautropfen (hat das Character Art erstellt) sowie viele viele viele andere User hinzu welche beim weiteren grundlegenden Aufbau mitgeholfen haben bzw. immer noch mithelfen, denn fertig werden wir sicher nie (gibt immer eine Menge zu tun). :LG 14:37, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommst du in den Chat? LG Krähe Bild thumb|257px|:D Und wie ist es? LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 21:05, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Hi ;) Frohe Weihnachten, tolle Geschenke und ein schönes Fest wünscht dir Wölfchen :) Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:22, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Saphir! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 22:32, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Fest<3 Danke für das Bild<333 Und ich finde es ganz okay. Sry dass ich nicht gestern schon geschrieben hab, weil ich war zu beschäftigt sry.Und auch von mir Merry Christmas!! Ich kann dir auch gern erklären wie man bei gimp die überstehenden Flecken weg macht :) aber leider nicht wie das Tabby funktioniert ;( Ich mal dir auch noch ein Bild irgendwann ;) GLG 12:45, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohes Neues Jahr Hi :) Ich wollt dir jetzt schonmal ein erfolgreiches und schönes neues Jahr wünschen. Ein Bildchen gibts auch noch dazu ;) thumb|324px|für Saphir :)lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:22, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) you too :3 Danke, ich wünsch dir auch ein frohes, erfolgreiches jahr<333 Biiiild :) thumb|left|Für die liebste Saphir *o* Hier habe ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt :) Schön, dass es dich gibt *w* :D GLG Daaanke *.* Danke für dein Bild *o* Das is doch garnicht schlecht! das is schööön :) GLG Alles GUTE NUR FÜR DICH... Hey, hier ein Bildchen für dich...ich hoffw das es dir gefällt PS: Habe es selber gemalt XD :thumb|310px|Hier ist das Bildchen. Blutstern hat mir gesagt das du Geißel so mittel magst und da hat sie mir gesagt das ich ein Bild malrn soll XD. Gute besserung Ich hoffe das ich nicht mit dem Blut übertrieben habe XD Danke Hey, Ich wollte nurmal danke sagen das du mir so viel geholfen hast :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 13:46, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich :D Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :DD thumb|<333 :3 Danke :) Danke für die schöne siggi *-* Sie ist total schön geworden :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:59, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat? hey, geht der Chat bei dir noch? Weil bei mir geht er irgendwie nichtmehr und bei Feder auch nicht...mich würd nämlich interessieren obs an meinem internet liegt oder ob der chat gerade bei allen etwas rumspackt... lg :) Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:38, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat okay dann liegts zum glück nicht an meinem Laptop:D hoffentlich geht er gleich wieder... Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 18:53, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild So fertig Datei:By_Weich_für_Saphir.png For You :3 Hier ich habe ien Bild für dich gemalt :) Die Vorlage kennst du ja :DD thumb|left|Für Saphir Von Bramble 20:32, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Thx :3 Danke für dieses süße Bildchen :) es ist total schön :) lg 13:43, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich hab dir nochmal ein Bild gemalt... diesmal mit gimp :DD nur das shading ist nicht so gut :/ thumb|Eine schlecht geshadedete Katze :D Kategorie Hey, Ja, die Kategorie, die du heute erstellt hast, habe ich wieder gelöscht und die Bilder umsortiert, da dir schon seit längerem die Kategorie BySaphirstern zugeteilt ist und sich dort auch deine restlichen Bilder bereits befanden. Es wäre also überflüssig gewesen, wenn es zwei Kategorien zu einem Benutzer gegeben hätte - 20:24, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du mit deiner jetzigen Kategorie todunglücklich bist, dann wäre es auch keine große Schwierigkeit, wenn ich deine Bilder zu der BySaphir-Kategorie verschieben würde; sind ja glücklicherweise nicht so viele ^^ Ich hatte vorhin nur die neuere Kategorie gelöscht, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht nicht gewusst hast, dass dir bereits eine Kategorie zugeteilt gewesen ist - 20:33, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, hab ich erledigt ^^ - 20:37, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen :3 Ja..ich ahbe dir ein Bild gemalt ist aber nicht das beste :/ right 10:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ... alles fit? na du, wie gehts? ich habe deinen bekannten da mal ermahnt und hoffe, der macht keine probleme mehr. falls doch kannst du mir gerne schreiben, dann werd ich was unternehmen, denn daten von anderen rausgeben, das finde ich schlimm :( liebste grüße - 17:48, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) CA Hallo Saphir, ja klar kannst du die Katze machen, wenn sie CA benötigt und nicht enthalten ist. Wir sind ja nicht perfekt und können auch mal Fehler machen bzw. sind ganz neue Charaktere auch nicht enthalten. ^^ Wie heißt die Katze? LG 07:23, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ah ja, kein Problem. Kannst du wirklich zeichnen. Super, dass du gefragt hast und danke für die Hilfe ^^ - LG 11:45, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Naja aber sogut zeichnen kann ich auch nicht. Ich müsste beim CA auch erstmal wieder richtig reinkommen und dazu hab ich nicht unbedingt die Zeit, weil ich noch andere Projekte habe ^^ - 11:56, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke ♥ Hey, kein Ding :) ja.. ich vermiss dich auch ♥ und viiiiiiiiiiielen dank für das TOLLE BILD! es ist echt sooooooo mega super geworden☺ lg - 11:35, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) GIMP Also ich benutze GIMP 2.6, die aktuellste ist im Moment ja glaub ich 2.8. Falls du allerdings die Streifen bzw den Schlamm von Splash meinst, so hab ich sie nicht mit GIMP sondern mit SAI gezeichnet/gemalt. ^^ 18:02, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zurückkommen Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zurückkommen. Ich würde ja gerne, aber da Shani mir gedroht hat mich umzubringen, haben meine Eltern es mir verboten. Aber ich werde noch auf meine Diski schauen, also wenn was ist schreib mich an. Ich werde schauen, dass ich ab und zu noch in den Chat komme, aber versprechen kann ich nichts, ok? HDGDL 18:26, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke für das Bild<33 hey, danke für das Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin Bild :) Es ist echt gut geworden *___* lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 22:03, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild thumbhoffe es ist gut so^^ LeyThe never-ending story 21:52, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) THX! Vielen Dank für das super schöne Bild! *-* <3333333333333333333333333333333333333 Ich mal dir auch iwan eins, versprochen ;) GLG 15:49, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Dankeeeee!!!! Das Bild ist sooo schön *-* ich wünschte ich könnte auch sowas schönes für dich malen <3 Töni böni (Diskussion) 15:53, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :'( D: Saphir, ohman kommst du echt nichtmehr ? :'( bitte komm wieder, wenn ich was falsches gesagt habe tut mir das schrecklich leid s war auch keine absicht, ich habe das mit dem "bb" nur nichts verstanden weil ich nicht wusste was der unterschied dazwischen ist....es ist doch nicht schlimm wenn du uns das sagst was du gelernt hast.. :'( Okay, du kannst ja nichts dafür das du nichtmehr so oft in den chat kannst, weigstens kannst du nochmal on kommen, ich dachte schon du kommst nichtmehr :'( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 16:30, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ... CA Hi Saphir, solange nirgendwo ausdrücklich ihre Fellfarbe angegeben ist (was ja auch nicht der Fall ist), ist es dir überlassen, ob du sie lang- oder kurzhaarig machst ^^ 17:33, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Re Chat Nein der geht irgendwie auch nicht mehr D: ja ich auch... lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 19:00, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Geheimschrift:D Ich versuche es auch mal:D CA Du musst warten, bis er abgelehnt und archiviert wurde. 19:09, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Chat Und wie? aber 7 Personen waren gegen mich. Was ist wenn ein größerer Streit kommt . Sind dann wieder (sogut wie) alle gegen mich? 20:40, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das hörte sich aber anderster an... Bei etwas ernstem würden die dann auch nicht zumir halten.. 20:57, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Für ''Jeden ''sah das aber ziemlich einseitig aus ... und was ist mit später, würden da noch jeder zumir halten, wenn sie es bei sowas schon nicht tun? 21:10, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Und warum war dann nur einer für mich anstatt gegen mich? 21:16, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC)